Footfalls of an Elf
by Ravenus
Summary: Aragorn thinks about his life and realizes that something is missing. This someone has followed him. Male x male. Don't like don't read. COMPLETE. Rated T for safety. Please read and review!


AN: Please note that this is only my second account due to privacy reasons. I will let you know my other autor's name if you PM me. My first account mostly features Harry Potter FFs (Sirius/Remus).

This is my first LOTR story ever. Hope you like it! Beware: malexmale romance. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to JRR Tolkien, I own nothing except the plot.

And please have mercy on me. English is only my second language. I have not written in english for a very long time and I guess that gets obvious while reading. I am sorry for all the mistakes and I am very glad for comments on my use of language. And on the story in general of course.

Please read and review.

**Footfalls of an Elf **

It was a cold and chilly evening when the new King stood by the river and overlooked a space of flowers in the pale moonlight. The breeze ruffled his hair and for a second he felt like the ranger he used to be. The journey that lay behind him had been successful, the ring was destroyed, the dark Lord no longer held power over people and countries.

The Hobbits had returned to the Shire, their green land they called home where they would live happily except for Frodo and Bilbo who had left for new shores. Like so many elves had in the past few weeks. The king shivered and pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders. Arwen had left, too. He was not sad that she had decided to leave him. In fact it had been Aragorn who had urged her to leave this haunted place. He wanted her to be save and happy and she was not when she was with him.

One evening she had told him that she felt like a prisoner in the halls where she lived with him and that was the day when he had arranged for her to sail to the new shores. Some criticized his decision because a king should have an honorable queen by his side and they all thought they had loved each other so dearly. They had been friends for so many years now that he wasn't even able to count them any longer.

There had been one moment of weakness when they had kissed in Rivendell. Aragorn did not regret that he had done this but he would have regretted if she had stayed with him because she saw it as her obligation to be with him. She had seen visions of him with their son and so she had dutifully returned to Aragorn. But that was not what he wanted. Neither for his friend Arwen nor for himself.

Nevertheless the Dunedain felt like he had lost something precious to him and not for the first time the picture of another elf crossed his mind. He gasped and shooed the face away like you would a nasty fly. With slow steps he walked towards the forest where he would feel safer from such thoughts because the trees gave him a feeling of protection that he was longing for. For him being the king meant being alone and since the fellowship had fallen apart so soon he wished for company.

He missed them all. The Hobbits with their merry songs and their pranks. He had loved to laugh when either Merry or Pippin had done something stupid. It had made the journey somewhat better for him. He missed Gimli who was great when it came to telling stories of ancient dwarves. He had the gift to make them become alive with his words. He missed Boromir who had just tried to fight for his people and had died to save the Hobbits. A brave warrior in all means of the word. Aragorn missed Gandalf, the old wizard with his sometimes crazy solutions to a problem. He had always been there when they were close to giving up.

And most of all he missed Legolas. He had known him for so long now and they had always been close but this journey had made him aware that he was even closer to the elf prince than he had suspected until now. Aragorn shook his head. He had known Legolas since he was a boy, the tall man had taught him archery and the king had always tried but never has he been better than his friend whose skill was so great that he had saved their lives during the quest more than one time. Especially the ranger owed him. He would be dead by now if it wasn't for Legolas and his sharp eyes and skill.

But what Aragorn felt was more than gratitude and deep in his heart he knew what it really was. He refused to think about it. This sick thing that lured in his inner core held the power to destroy their deep friendship with one vicious blow. Aragorn sighed and looked around in the dark forest where the moonlight couldn't reach the leaves on the ground beneath his feet because the trees were so thick that they shunned out each and every silver ray. The ranger knew his path nonetheless but he should turn and get back to his chambers soon. The new day would be a day full of work. The tall man turned to the direction he had come from and froze.

"What troubles you, my dear friend?" asked a velvety voice Aragorn knew so well. He was shocked just for a second and now he relaxed instantly. He knew damn sure that Legolas had the ability to sneak with such light steps that no one would hear him. Sometimes it scared Aragorn immensely but now he was even glad that he had company. For some seconds the ranger just stared into green eyes that sparkled with a kind of mischief that only elven eyes could hold.

The blond was kind of amused that he had surprised Aragorn and he now enjoyed that they looked into each others eyes and it was the Dunedain who broke contact first and looked away from the beautiful face because he was afraid that his friend was able to peer right into his soul where he kept the deepest secret he ever had. Aragorn managed a slight smile. "I was just thinking about the past." He answered vaguely. "I was so deep in thought that I didn't even hear you."

Legolas chuckled softly, a deep and mesmerizing sound that caught Aragorn's attention. "Your majesty, if I do not want to be heard I will not be heard." He said still smiling and Aragorn flinched.

"Don't call me this, friend, we know each other for so long I do not want that my status changes anything between us." Oh but he wanted things between them to change. He ached to touch his friend which made him mad at himself for thinking such thoughts. The elf just inclined his head.

"I was hoping to hear such words from you." Again this gentle smile. "How does it feel to be the rightful king, finally?" There were two ways to answer that question. The first would mean lying to his friend when he said everything was fine and that he felt great. The second would be the truth but he was not sure if he wanted to burden the elf with his trouble. Legolas eyes searched Aragorn's face and on his own graceful features the king could see recognition dawn. Before he was able to answer anything Legolas came a step closer. Too close for Aragorn's taste and he fought the urge to step back from that well built body of the elven prince. "You hate it." It wasn't a question.

"I'm used to roaming through the world. I used to being on the acting side. But now I just sit there, making decisions that others fulfill." He explained and hoped it wouldn't sound like he was lost in self pity.

"I knew that it would be like this for you." Legolas said with a caring that reached Aragorn's heart and caressed it like some gentle touch. The ranger was glad that his friend had come back to him because he often longed for someone to share his doubts and sorrow with even if it made him uneasy to admit that he wasn't able to face them alone. "You need someone by your side, my friend." Were Legolas' next words and again the man flinched. "It was wise of you to send Arwen away but now you are completely alone. No king can face this burden on his own. Don't try to pretend being the strong one when all you want to do is run."

His mouth agape Aragorn stared at the blond man in front of him. How did he know him so well? He needed the elf by his side because he longed for him. Only this beautiful creature was able to cure his doubts for they were so close. With all his might the king kept his hands by his sides and did not follow his impulse to touch Legolas in the most gentle way. "Find someone you trust with your life and trust with your heart so that this someone will stay with you and care for you when you feel unable to do all this." He made a gesture with his hand that included Aragorn's whole kingdom.

There were a thousand words that crossed Aragorn's mind and he carefully avoided speaking one of them aloud. "I'm tired, Legolas. We should go back so that we can rest. You must be exhausted, too." And without waiting for an answer he turned to leave the forest and knew that Legolas would trail behind.

When they reached the chambers of the king Legolas followed his old friend to his door and looked at him.

"Can I stay with you?" the elf asked straight to the point and Aragorn felt his heart leap into his mouth. He wanted nothing more than Legolas to stay with him for the night, for the rest of his life but he was also afraid of what he would do if there was the slightest possibility. His friend looked at him and patiently waited for an answer. Aragorn knew that he should not wait for too long but it was too late as too many seconds passed before he opened his mouth.

"Of course." He heard himself say and from that moment on he felt like being in deep a trance. When he opened the door for Legolas to enter he watched him closely as he walked into his private rooms and looked around curiously. Aragorn did not mind that he was with him. He was just so afraid of himself. When Legolas seated himself on Aragorn's large bed his heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his chest.

Hoping that he would not stammer he said: "Please make yourself at home while I pour us some drink." He managed well at not sounding cornered. In all his long life he had never felt so much like a young man like he felt now. He did not know what to say and his body seemed to have slipped his control because it nearly drove him to do something neither of the men would want.

"I don't need a drink, mellon." Legolas said with a slight smile. "I have an offer to make." Aragorn poured himself a drink. He would need a strong one to ban his thoughts from his head. They revolved around his friend's words and all he could think was that he would love Legolas to offer himself to him. After some moments of preparing and drinking Aragorn felt calm enough to turn around and face Legolas again. Said man had opened his cloak and gotten rid of it the cloth lying on Aragorn's bed forgotten.

"Speak freely and let me know what offer you have for me." The king urged him to go on while trying not to look at him too closely. The ranger was tired and he was unable to control himself any more.

"You need someone by your side." Legolas repeated his words from the forest. "You cannot live here on your own and not have a person to share your doubts and fears with. You need someone who can make you happy." 'You would' was all Aragorn could think while he looked at his companion with a blank expression.

Legolas got up from the bed and came towards him to take the glass out of Aragorn's calloused hands. "You need a friend who can read you like an open book." His voice was barely above a whisper. "A friend who knows that you are scared of being the king, of having so much responsibility for your people. And a friend who knows what you desire most."

"What is your offer?" Aragorn asked irritated by how close the elf prince had come. His voice was raspy and he sounded far away to his own ears. Perhaps that was an effect of the blood pounding so loud in his ears. He never should have allowed Legolas to come into his private rooms but now it was too late. 'You have been close before.' Aragorn told himself. He could even feel the warmth that the body of the beautiful elf radiated. Hell, Aragorn had even seen him naked once in a while and it had never affected him like this closeness.

With a sigh he closed his eyes and tried not to think about a naked Legolas but it was useless to find another thing for his mind to concentrate on. This task seemed too hard and so he opened his eyes again to look into deep green ones he loved so much.

"If you want me to stay I will." Was all the elf said. Again Aragorn could only stare at him and the meaning of these words sank in very slowly.

"With me?" was all he managed to say and Legolas smiled.

"If you want me." Was his answer. Oh Gods, if the elf knew how much the king wanted him he would run and never come back to him.

"I would feel honored." The smile spread on Legolas face and now it truly reached his eyes while the elves hands reached out to touch Aragorn's handsome face. He caressed his cheek and let his finger wander down to his lips slightly parted in surprise.

"Give up." Legolas whispered and it took a few seconds for Aragorn to register what that was supposed to mean. The ranger took a shivering breath and grabbed Legolas' face in both his hands to bring him close to himself and close his lips over the elves soft mouth. The slightly smaller man gave a slight moan and that was all Aragorn needed to hear to know that his kiss was welcome.

Without further hesitation he opened the lips of the man and kissed him deeper, more urgently and forced him a few steps back towards the bed. Legolas did not hesitate and kissed him back hungrily. With graceful movements he lay down on the bed, pulling Aragorn down with him.

When they both needed to come up for air green eyes looked into brown ones. "You do not know how long I waited for this." Legolas breathed out and Aragorn pinned his hands onto the pillows. He knelt over the elf and admired the beauty in front of him.

"How long? Tell me." Aragorn asked while kissing the corner of Legolas' mouth. He ached to kiss him again but he waited for what the man had to say.

"Ages, my beloved Aragorn. You seemed to oblivious to my feelings and I wouldn't risk our friendship. I was too afraid of losing you forever. I would die if I never saw your face again."

The king looked up again. "I will never leave you. You will be mine from this moment on." He whispered a touch of possessiveness in his words. He lowered his body so that he was pressed up closely to Legolas and the blond groaned, a sound that surprised Aragorn. Maybe he had really, really waited for this for ages. The ranger wasn't able to talk any more he brought his lips down again on Legolas' and opened them again to explore and make love to this mouth. Legolas tasted like heaven, like sun, like lust and love. All combined in this writhing body beneath Aragorn's. Clothes were thrown to the floor carelessly and hands roamed over newly exposed flesh, mapping every curve. Aragorn's hands caressed every part of Legolas' body memorizig every inch of his beautiful skin.

He needed the elf and slowly carefully he showed Legolas how much he loved him.

When the sun came up the next morning Aragorn was the first to wake up. He was so damn tired like he had missed a lot of sleep the last night and only slowly realized that exactly this was the case. His hands felt around for the elf who was curled up by his side, his face turned towards the man. He looked so peaceful in his slumber that Aragorn could not resist and gently caressed the golden hair of his lover.

Carefully he peeled away the blanked to assure himself that the body underneath was really naked and that it had not been a dream. His breath caught in his chest when he looked at Legolas. He had seen him so many times before, he had touched him last night and kissed the soft skin but he was still bewildered how beautiful the elf prince was.

With a slight shiver Legolas opened his eyes to look at Aragorn.  
>"I love you." He whispered sleepily. The king did not believe his ears. He knew. But this was the first time Legolas told him.<p>

"Love you, too.", he gently answered while he pulled the elf closer for another deep kiss. He would not let him go. Ever.

FIN

Please review.


End file.
